ratchetandclankfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alecran
El fundador: Alecran ¡Bienvenido! Hola Alecran. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Ratchet & Clank Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Ratchet & Clank Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Angela RE Si que puedo.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 20:18 4 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Mira el artículo y lo verás.--*$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 12:19 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Logo y header Logo y header Hola, he colocado el header. Se ve seteando la piel personalizada a "Custom". Debe modificar o añadir una cinta de algún color o hacer un añadido para que el header no se repita (actualmente lo hace). La primer cinta es el strip, y la segunda cinta grande es el header, quizás cortando el header en dos pueda yo tener una mejor vía para acomodar bien a ambos. Saludos. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 17:46 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Nos conectamos a las 17:30. Si no aparezco es porque está mi hermana. Otra cosa, aún no encontré una imagen para el Proyecto Planetas. Una cosa... Cada vez que se cree un artículo sobre una arma, sería buena idea añadir la Categoría:Armas.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 08:50 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿A qué se debió esto? [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 18:11 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues ya estaba. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 18:18 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ey Creo que ya se como poner la cabecera, pero lo haré mañana, porque hoy no tengo tiempo.-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:00 23 ene 2010 (UTC) : Okidoki. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 21:17 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Mensaje :Trasladado a w:c:es.ratchetandclank:Usuario_Discusión:VegaDark Una cosa ¿Como se llama la lista donde están todas las plantillas?-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 11:48 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Banner Como isiste ese logo tan grande alecran? dim porfavor --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 07:28 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero... bueno eso ya se lo pregunte a otra persona pero el color me podrias dar la cosa esa para cambiarlo? --'I am ₯ '- ¿Querias algo? 16:48 26 ene 2010 (UTC) RE Bueno, yo no sé como hacer que baje el header.-- *$The Master$*~¿Qué te pica?~Mi blog y otras tonterías 08:30 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya ¿Ya?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] 17:01 7 mar 2010 (UTC) oye es Jaime* 15:37 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias, aunque tampoco quiero llegar a ser admin, mientras pueda editar... Un saludo y seguiré editando y creando artículos (Soy un gran fanático de Ratchet y Clank). RE Pues que raro, yo voy a mirar y no me aparece eso. Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 18:58 4 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: ¿Te gusta el favicon que he puesto? RE OK.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 16:58 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Wikia Entertaiment Hay un problema: el Wikia Entertaiment no se puede cambiar, viene predeterminado con la piel.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Mi blog y otras tonterías 17:07 10 abr 2010 (UTC) : No puedo. PD: No me pongas ¬¬ o ofu... en el mensaje de respuesta.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:17 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Cada vez que edito la portada, se fastidia. ¿Puedes arreglarla?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:22 10 abr 2010 (UTC) das pena por que has hecho eso en dialgapedia ? el phione 17:00 23 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Emulador Pues mira, el truco es para la PC, y lo de .nds es el formato de rom, tanto para emulador como para Flashcard. Link de WinDSPro (Emulador): http://winds-pro.softonic.com/descargar#pathbar Link de HG: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TN7JL1J8 Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 14:49 30 abr 2010 (UTC) : Y ya que estamos, visita mi sitio de respuestas: http://ratchetclank.respuestas.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank_Respuestas : Pues si.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 20:02 30 abr 2010 (UTC) RE:2 cosas En cuanto a lo de la despedida, pues si que me lo pensé. Y lo segundo... ¿es sarcasmo?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 08:23 17 may 2010 (UTC) RE Sobre lo del Header, no puedo, porque no tengo Photoshop.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 07:35 17 ago 2010 (UTC) RE ¿A ver? Párate que no entendí lo último.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 09:32 17 ago 2010 (UTC) RE Creo que lo entendí... pero hoy no podré hacerlo... por motivos personales.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 13:07 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Respuesat ¡Hola! Pues verás, al principio encontré esta wiki de R&C, hice varias ediciones y eso, pero luego ví que se quedo inactiva e incluso algunas IP Anónimas fastidiaban artículos, así que pensé que esto se quedó avandonado :-( Pero ya veo que vuelve a estar activa, así que seguiré aquí definitivamente!! Durkeh Vale, participo. A ver si en unos días me pongo a editar ;) Saludos. Durkeh ¡Claro que sí! Se me da bien hacer y editar imágenes, mira por ejemplo el fondo de canal de mi canal de YouTube, creado por mí: http://www.youtube.com/user/RatchetMovies Pero me tienes que decir cómo debe de ser el tamño exacto de la imagen, los colores, el formato, etc. Si quieres nos podemos poner en contacto por YouTube (Si tienes cuenta) ¡¡Saludos!! Durkeh 18:53 18 ago 2010 (UTC)Durkeh Hola He vuelto.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 18:20 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmm Vale, te diré la verdad... No tengo ni rechingada idea de a que te refieres, mejor un día de estos nos conectamos y me lo explicas directamente. PD: Si me pones algo ofensivo me iré.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 18:43 18 ago 2010 (UTC) RE No pude hacer el cambio porque mi madre limpió mi habitación, y no pude conectarme.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 17:54 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, Alecran, Haz metido la pata en poner un pedido de spotlight por gusto, y no te das cuenta que este wiki no tiene requisitos para tener spotlight, porque solo tienes 20 artículos nada más, y los demás son esbozos que son artículos cortos, ni tampoco un logo del wiki y lo van a rechazar.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 11:52 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Cambiar el color ¿Dónde lo tenía que hacer? Es que no me acuerdo.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 12:10 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Acabé!!! [[Usuario:Masterkyogren|' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 12:46 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Color Yo tengo el color porque yo edité el MediaWiki, y te da la oportunidad de poner el color, pero solo a un user. Lo siento.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 08:07 9 sep 2010 (UTC) RE El color me lo puso solo. Y sobre lo de los Tetramitas, ya estaba así. ¬¬ --Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 12:12 9 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Bueno, me vale pito, igual, lo del color, lo puse yo.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 13:15 9 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Y como le digo a mi asesor finaciero (DarkRayoX), NO, pero te lo traduciré: Me da igual, el color de mi user lo puse yo en mediawiki, y lo de la categoría, no lo sabía, es que en el artículo aparecía Tiranoide.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 13:24 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias!! Muchas gracias, aunque estoy un poco confuso sobre cómo funcionan algunas cosas xD Saludos y gracias, Durkeh 15:23 10 sep 2010 (UTC) (Se me olvidó logearme xD) Ah vale, a ver si lo voy pillando. Por cierto, mira la discusión de esta página: http://es.ratchetandclank.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Ratchet_%26_Clank_Wiki#Urgente... He propuesto que haya un cambio en la expresión de los artículos en esta wiki. Saludos, Durkeh 15:36 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Ediciones Estoy editando todos los planetas de Ratchet & Clank 1, así uno detrás de otro. Espero que te gusten todas las parrafadas que les estoy pegando xDD Saludos, Durkeh 16:44 10 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Pues sí, tienes razón, lo hice y queda mejor :D :: Saludos!! Durkeh 15:38 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo que te decía sobre PKMN Me refiero a los colores de los nombres de los usuarios.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 17:44 12 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Pues... cuando llegué, no estaba activo, y sigue sin estarlo, actualmente, soy uno de los poseedores del wiki (lo adopté junto con Ivancillo).--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 19:02 12 sep 2010 (UTC) RE MMmmm... no se... ¿que sacaríamos con eso?--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 19:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Pues... a mi me gustaría más con link.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 12:09 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Pregunta He visto navegando por ahí que tienes varias wikis, ¿Cuáles son? Ah, y gracias por poner el artículo del Planeta Kerwan como destacado, que edité mucho de ese artículo :P RE Mmmm... he visto el mensaje, y me parece bien que se fusionen los artículos, aunque... En cuanto a lo del HeadingA y B, me gusta más el verde.--Masterkyogren-¡Qué ondaaa!-Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 11:51 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: No sé si te refieres al logo. Pues lo hago con Ulead Video Studio 11, un programa de edición como el Movie Maker. El logo de hago con GIMP. Saludosss. Durkeh 17:41 14 sep 2010 (UTC) : El programa que yo uso es original, asíq ue no te puedo dar ningún link que yo haya usado, pero he encontrado esto en google: http://www.taringa.net/posts/downloads/1348791/Ulead-Video-Studio-11-Plus11-Completo.html : Saludos. Durkeh 17:41 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Voy a probar mi firma XD: --Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 09:26 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo de EmoXD He aquí dos más que puedes añadir: Uno de user, y otro de blog.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 19:03 15 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Es que aún no los encontré.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 07:33 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Oye, esta IP: 187.131.169.79, ha vandalizado. ¿Lo bloqueamos?--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 07:41 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Imagen de user Aquí la tienes: Archivo:Icon user.png Si te parece muy pequeña, dímelo.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 08:07 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Mmm... solo por curiosidad... ¿vas a editar en estos días de escuela?--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 10:06 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Guías de juegos ¿Tenemos pensado hacerlas?--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 16:55 17 sep 2010 (UTC) : Mmm... sobre lo de la fusión... bueno, vale. Pero es que los artículos me gustan así como están. Pero sería bueno para el wiki.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 09:43 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Mmm... es que no se como hacerlas. Mejor no las hacemos, sería mucho lío. --Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 10:04 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Deberías poner esto en tu user: Quitar poderes a Andres Bonilla Ya le quitaron los poderes a Andrés Bonilla, pero tenemos que hacer una votación, para verificar que es verdad.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 14:15 20 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Es un foro. Mira AQUÍ.--Masterkyogren- -Inserta tus comentarios aquí-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Mi trabajo aquí']]-En PKMN... 13:35 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Emoticono ¬¬ Acá lo tienes: Archivo:Cara ¬¬.png '''Atentamente': MasterKlunk- -Blog-[[Especial:Contribuciones/Masterkyogren|'Contribuciones']]-En PKMN... 15:46 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ofrezco: Como personaje destacado a : Capitán Qwark Hola,como pongo mi firma en gris? Maestro Helador...!Toni!...!Mirame fijamente y acabaras congelado! 08:41 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ok RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 08:47 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola. Dark rayquaza shiny ha editado mi pagina borrandome la plantilla de reversor ejem con esto quiero decir que si puedes proteger mi pagina para que solo la edite yo y los administradores.RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 09:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Opinion: Si te sienta mal me lo dices pero...Podrias darme poderes administrativos y otra cosa hay bastantes armas (articulos) que no estan creados, me permites crearlos?RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 12:45 2 oct 2010 (UTC) * He creado un Par de articulos haber que te parece.RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 13:25 2 oct 2010 (UTC) * ¿Que te ha parecido todo ?RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 15:07 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Como pongo mi firma parecida a la tuya es que solo se cambiar lo del usuario pero no el blog ni la discursion RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 17:41 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *Perdona pero...¿cuales son los poderes de admnistrador eske no se como son? porcierto, no se de donde sacar imagenes de armas pero yo creo que cuando tu y masterkyogre pareis de descansar, podremos rellenar los articulos de las armas ¿tu que crees?RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 17:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Aver: Esta es mi firma:RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 17:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) quiero que en lo de usuario ponga Ratchet en la discursion ponga and Clank 3 pues esoRatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 17:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Por que en vez de estar cuidando tu wiki estas en otras? Yo estaria preocupado. RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 19:23 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo: Te sugiero que blokees a 80.31.204.141 RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 19:38 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *Viendo lo previsto no voy a descansar te sugiero que nombres mas reversores.RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 19:39 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Tengo un amigo: de tu edad que la va a empezar a visitar y le voy a decir que se lo diga a sus amigos ok?RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 19:54 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo del color de mi firma: lo quiero dorado (gold)RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 20:09 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Si pero nose somo ponerlo para que me salga directamente al darle a Firma RatChet And ClanK ¡El mejo0or juego0o! 20:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Aber te explico: Este usuario no corresponde a la wiki por lo de charizard umbreon ademas es demasiado largo utilizare otro usuario te dejare un mensaje y aver si me puedes volver a dar los poderes de reversor |[[User:Toni charizard umbreon|Ratchet & [[User talk:Toni charizard umbreon|